A BTE-RIC/RIE hearing aid may advantageously comprise a high-frequency receiver positioned in the ear plug and a low-frequency receiver positioned inside the housing or casing of the hearing aid. The position of the high-frequency receiver in the ear plug allows a very short acoustic channel to be formed between the sound outlet of the high-frequency receiver and the user's ear canal and ear drum. The short acoustic channel leads to improved high frequency extension in the processed/amplified sound compared to a conventional BTE design wherein the receiver is positioned inside the hearing aid casing and acoustically connected to the ear plug through a long sound tube.
EP 1 681 904 A1 discloses a number of dual-receiver BTE-RIC/RIE hearing aids.